We Need to Talk
by loststoriesemptymind
Summary: Vega had become needlessly reckless and he didn't like the idea of her getting hurt or losing her. Will Blake/Lara Vega [T for Kissing]


"You wanted to see me?" Lara Vega asked as he stepped into his office. She was sitting in his chair, going through his things, this wouldn't do. He had tried to work with her, even keep an eye on her but she was becoming... difficult. Ever since his promotion she had become even more rebellious, not to mention that secret informant of hers. Vega had become needlessly reckless and he didn't like the idea of her getting hurt or losing her.

"I think you know why."

"You need me to pick up more of your slack?" She questioned, he pressed the button waiting for the door to close. Once it was closed he tugged off his suit jacket and tossed it on the couch in the corner of the room.

"What the hell is your problem, Vega?" He asked, he tried to remain calm but it was difficult.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, excuse you. The least you can do is be grateful-"

"Grateful that you stole my promotion-"

"Because I'm getting sick of this. You're mad at me, you're pissed about the promotion, I get it."

"Do you? Do you really get it?" Lara asked, she stood up and walked around the desk. "I worked my ass off on all those cases but you came in and swept it all out from underneath me!"

"So this is how you're going to punish me for being ambitious? By getting yourself killed?"

"I am not going to get killed." She said.

"You're being wreckless, jumping out in front of snipers, hopping out of buildings, not gauging the situation properly."

"Is it not as fun as you thought it would be?"

"What?" he asked, he wondered what she was talking about. Hadn't she heard a word he said?

"Is the Lieutenant's position not as fun as you thought it would be? So you have to come down here and pick a fight with me. I think I see your angle now."

"Picking a fight?" He asked, he was getting angry. He had already been angry when he heard about all the shit was doing but now she had the gall to say that he was picking a fight. "I'm worried about you and you think this is me picking a fight? Have you lost your damn mind, Vega?"

"You know, I think I get it. Now, you're probably jealous. I'm ten times the detective you'll ever be!" She yelled. "So now I'm getting work done, getting cases that you don't have access to and I'm showing you up."

"Showing me up? That is not what this is about, Vega." He said she tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm. "Sit your ass down, Vega, now." She looked down at his hand and then back at him before going to sit down on the couch. He sat down next to her and looked at her. "I am worried about you, I'm worried that you'll get hurt out there because there's no one capable behind you."

"Dash is alright."

"Dash is just an analyst." Will said, "If you're going to run out there, guns blazing, trying to take on the world I'd be a lot more at ease if you were safe. So if you're not going to at least train him, take it slow, remember your training, think things through carefully."

"I know you're worried, you always worry, it's what you do best besides stab me in the back." She said, he knew he deserved that jab. "But I'm fine, risking your life is just part of the job."

"I don't want you risking your life, I want you safe-"

"You mean behind a desk." She said and looked away for a second, was this about Hawkeye?

"That is not what I said."

"That's what you meant. Making me lead over Hawkeye, giving me the cushy job, doing everything to keep me off the streets." Lara said.

"I think this is the part where you say thank you."

"The part where you're trying to control my career? The part where you want to keep me behind you?"

"I don't want you behind me, I want you with me, here in the office, but we both can't be Lieutenant." He said, he placed his hand over hers. "If you don't want that it's fine, I can't force you but please be careful Vega. You have people that do care about your safety even if you don't."

"My mom and my little brother..." Vega said and moved her hand away from his.

"Not just them."

"Akeela and Dash..."

"I'm talking about myself, Vega. Do you always have to force the answer?"

"Do you always have to be so transparent about it, Will?" Lara asked while laughing and then smiled at him. For a moment things didn't seem so tense and it didn't feel like she was constantly at his throat.

"Just don't... don't do that again, alright?" He asked, she could see his plea was honest. "Or at least try not to."

"I'll do my best, Lieutenant." She said, and for a moment they stared at each other embracing the awkward silence when he leaned forward suddenly and kissed her. She put her hands out instinctively resting them on his shoulders, years of physical combat training had her on edge but she didn't push him away from her and they slid down to his chest. It had been a long time since they had kissed or touched, or did anything besides fight like cats and dogs. Then she began kissing him back, her hands were pressed against his warm chest and she should have pushed him away, instead she pulled him closer. She wanted this, she missed this, and she would scold herself later for giving into this. It was when he began to tug at the zipper on her leather jacket that she realized what was really happening. "No, no, no." She said and shoved him away from her. "I am not some object that you put words and meanings into and I play along, I'm not doing that with you again."

"Vega..." He said, the words he wanted to say had been resting on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to tell her that she wasn't some 'object', that he cared about her and that he was sorry for what happened. Instead he sounded like a complete idiot who was only able to say her name, stare at her longingly and taste her on his lips.

"No Blake, I'll stay safe but I won't let that, whatever just happened, start to happen again." She rushed out of the office. He fixed his tie and headed over to his desk. She might have said no but she had kissed him back, she had pulled him closer and had moaned his name, he thought as he looked over the files that the Head of the DIA sent over. It had to mean something.


End file.
